The Lovers Series I: Spark and Heart
by Cathy-Heart
Summary: Optimus Prime is going to show his holoform to his human charge for the first time. What will be Catherine's reaction? OptimusxOC
1. Spark and Heart

**Spark and Heart**

_But something happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground, found something true_

Leona Lewis – _Bleeding Love_

* * *

Optimus Prime entered the _Starbucks_ and sat at a table. Although he was on Earth at relatively short time, he had already got used to the holoform he had created to infiltrate in the human world when it was necessary.

But that trip to the _Starbucks_ had a purpose: he was going to show his holoform to his charge for the first time. Up until now, Catherine only knew his true form and the semi he transformed into.

One of the waiters approached his table and, placing himself next to the chair, he asked. "What would you wish, sir?"

Optimus took a piece of paper from his shirt's pocket and spoke to the waiter. "Bring me a coffee, and... Could you please do me a favor?"

"Of course, sir." He answered.

Optimus gave him the paper he had taken off his pocket. The waiter looked at it interrogatively. "I would like you to deliver this to lady who is sitting next to the window, please."

The man smiled. This mustn't be the first time something like that was requested to him. "I suppose it isn't to tell the lady it came from here."

Optimus smiled. "You have hit the _mouche_!"

The waiter nodded with his head and took off towards the table near the window.

* * *

I mixed my coffee with a small spoon, thoughtful. It had been three years since my life had suddenly changed, when I had allied to the Autobots, with the purpose to protect my planet from the Decepticon threat.

Among every Autobot I had met, there was one who I wasn't indifferent to. Optimus Prime was the leader, besides being my guardian and, without any doubt, my best friend.

My thoughts were cut off by a man's entrance on the _Starbucks_. He was tall, maybe a little bit taller than 6 feet, had bright and black hair, and a slightly tanned skin tone. His eyes were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen, and they would make the sea and the sky jealous. He should be on his late twenties, and was so handsome.

He turned and smiled widely at me, and I could only reply shyly. He headed to the tables further in the _Starbucks_. I firmly closed my eyes, wave shaking my head.

"Focus, girl... You're here because Optimus called you, not to stare at the opposite sex!"

I took the cup and drank a sip, before I choke, coughing repeatedly. The coffee still seethed. I was trying to ignore him but, for some greater reason, I wasn't succeeding.

I looked at him again: he was wearing simple black shoes, jeans and a light-blue shirt, with a symbol on the breast pocket I couldn't identify. I wasn't distinguishing any clothing brand, and not even his wrist-watch, with a metallic bracelet, gave me a clue.

It was that moment I noticed he was witnessing my thorough analysis, peering me with his gorgeous blue eyes, a funny grin spread across his lips. I turned my head quickly, pretending to give attention to the pony-tail which held my brown hair.

I felt my heart pounding on my chest and I could almost hear it echoing in my ears. I put my hand over my chest, trying to calm myself down, not understanding why I was acting like that, or why that man in particular made me feel like that.

In that moment, I noticed someone next to me. It was one of the _Starbuck_'s waiters. "I was asked to deliver you this, Miss."

I accepted the piece of paper, thanking him. The waiter walked away and I unfolded the mysterious message. In it, was written only one sentence, in a firm and harmonious handwriting.

_Will you compliment me, or you will continue to stare and drooling to the boy that sited on the background table?_

_OP_

OP? Optimus Prime? I was waiting for him, but how in the world had he managed to deliver me that? And if he knew the man had entered, he had to be seeing me.

I turned my attention to the street, trying to find out the familiar red flamed and blue semi, but with no success. I wasn't sighting Optimus anywhere, and that situation was becoming too strange. I left money on the table to pay for the coffee and I got off to the street.

The wind blew my pony-tail, as I looked around, still trying to find Optimus. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see the man from the _Starbucks_ right in front of me.

"I'm sorry if I have frightened you, Catherine. It wasn't my purpose."

My reaction was quick and sharp. "How do you know my name?"

He pointed to my neck, before answering. "It's on your necklace... As I was saying..."

I slightly touched the necklace Optimus had given me for my birthday, two years ago, where was also incorporated a tracking device, in case something happened to me, and my guardian had to find me. I laughed, and then smiled.

"Oh, no... You didn't scare me... I left because I received a message and... I'm waiting for my ride" I lied, still able to keep my smile.

God, he was really handsome! I felt capable to stay there and talk to him the rest of the day, as long as he kept smiling like that, and particularly, talking. His voice seemed to me like a divine sound, descended from heaven to grace my ears and cause me shivers of pleasure.

Meanwhile, I spotted Optimus, parked nearby, and, without realizing, an enormous smile spread across my lips.

I heard the man's voice asking. "What is so amusing?"

I made my mind return to reality, turning at him again. "I was just looking at that semi... It's different, but quite... fascinating."

He approached me even more, and my heart beat accelerated. "Do you like it?" He asked.

I smiled at his question. He should not even imagine what it meant, or that my best friend hid himself under that form.

"Yes, I like it a lot." I answered.

Without any hesitation, he declared. "It's mine."

I goggled my eyes in surprise. That wasn't possible. That semi was the cover of Optimus Prime, an autonomous robotic organism – although I didn't like to think about him like that – from planet Cybertron. It was impossible it belonged to someone.

"Is there any problem?" He asked, almost angry with my amazement.

It was in that moment that everything slowly started to joint in my head, like the pieces of a puzzle. I was going to risk it but, if I was wrong, I would completely sound like crazy, and I didn't want that, not in front of him.

"Op... Optimus?" I asked, hesitantly, crossing my fingers.

His surprised expression almost scared me. "How do you know my name?"

My chin fell and my eyes went wide open. "Optimus?" I repeated. "Is that really you?"

His voice was very relieved by revealing. "Of course it's me, Catherine! Who else would it be? Prince Caspian?"

Optimus still insisted on making fun of me for the crush I once had by the character from The Chronicles of Narnia. Hardly did he know that was more than exceeded.

"But... How do you do this?"

"It would be a little bit strange for people to see a truck driving itself!" He exclaimed. "Don't you remember Barricade and Blackout? The holograms..."

I cut him off. "But they were holograms. I..." I touched his arm. A shiver ran through my body, from the tips of my fingers. "I can feel you."

Optimus placed his other hand on the one I had put over his arm. "Let's head back to the base. There, we can talk with more calm."

We headed towards his real body and, while I was climbing to the passenger seat, I asked. "Isn't it weird?" He tilted his head to the side, interrogatively. "I mean... Being separated from your body?"

We both sat and Optimus made a signal for me to put my seatbelt. "It's a different sensation, but it's bearable. My conscience can be here, but I am controlling my body, and I can be myself again as soon as I want to!"

Optimus started driving, which was weird, because both the man next to me, and the semi were Optimus. The short trip to the Autobot base was made in silence, just with the noise from the engine as a company, since we both forgot to turn on the radio.

The huge gate opened just enough to let Optimus in, who parked in the middle of the main hall. I didn't spot the other Autobots anywhere.

"Where are the others?" I asked to his holoform, while this one stepped off the cabin.

"They went to check on a Decepticon alert on France." He just answered.

Before I could open the door, Optimus had already done it, and his holoform looked at me from below. I turned my body so that I could climb down, and I was quite surprised when Optimus grabbed me by n«my waist, lowering me slow and gently to the ground, and making me blush. His hands didn't let go immediately, and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm still... admired with... your capacity." I muttered, not reminding anything clever to say.

But it was true. I had never thought the Autobots were able of such achievement, but this holoform portrayed Optimus just like he was: nice, gentleman, concerned...

"You didn't like the surprise?" His tone of voice was almost disappointed.

"No, no!" I answered quickly, afraid of having given the wrong impression. "It's wonderful! Now, I can show you places I have always wanted to take you to. We can even go to the beach now!"

He laughed, before his face became more loaded. "Catherine..." Optimus sighed. "Despite it all, you need to remember something: this..." He pointed to his own body. "... it's a creation, it's not real. Never forget that..."

I don't know where I found the courage to do what I did next. Not that I regret it, far from that! My heart started to beat frenetically as the first word came out of my lips.

"How can you not be real... if I can feel you?" My fingers brushed over his hand. "Your skin..." I slipped my fingers to his wrist. "Your blood..." My other hand landed on his chest. "Your heart beat..." This hand rose to his hair, caressing it. "Your hair..." I left my fingers slide through his cheek. "Your face..." My hand rested on his chin. I was playing with fire, but I wasn't planning on stopping. Optimus didn't move an inch. "Your lips..."

This last part was spoken in a whisper. My courage suddenly left and I just stared at his blue eyes, without moving.

"Catherine..."

Optimus' appeal was a small and vain protest; a warning that the situation was getting out his control. A useless warning, because his face was already descending upon mine and our lips caressed, causing an explosion of feelings through my body.

My guardian ignored the warning he had made a few seconds ago, taking the hand that still held his wrist to pull me against him and, without any trace of his usual calm and control, kissed me greedily, devouring my lips with an overwhelming passion.

I launched my arms around his neck, corresponding with the same enthusiasm. I wasn't surprised by the peculiarity of the situation. Somehow, I had always known this was what I felt. Somehow, I had always known I loved him! I had always known...


	2. Author Note

Hello, my wonderful readers!

I never thought my stories would be so well accepted here. Thank you all very much for that!

I wrote this to tell you that I am thinking about writing my own version of both Transformers movies with my OC, Catherine Witwicky, in them. It might take a while because I am mow full with exams and project works.

Anyway, your ideas about this are gold to me. So, PM me with your suggestions and/ or opinions, so this fanfics can be even better!

Cookies and kisses to you all,

Cathy-Heart


End file.
